The Lucky Ones
by WarriorPrincessNumber42
Summary: Takes place six months after the season 5 finale. Stefan struggles to suppress the Ripper while searching for a way to resurrect Damon and Bonnie. Caroline gets a new roommate with questionable motives and Enzo finds himself in a sticky situation with a female vampire hunting group called the Furies.


**CHAPTER ONE**

_Ah, how good it is to be alive_, Enzo thought, throwing back a couple of swigs from the whiskey bottle clutched in his hand. All those years he spent in Augustine being ripped, sliced and jabbed, he wondered what the world would look like once he was free. Now his eyes could soak in the magnificent city skyline of Richmond, Virginia, enjoying the tall buildings and the quiet hums of life scurrying between them. To any passerby, he would have looked like an ordinary bloke in his twenties, dressed in jeans, a royal blue henley and a brown, leather jacket - minus the fact he was standing on top of a seventeen story building in the middle of the night.

The stench of sewage and grease invaded his senses but in the mood he was in, he hardly noticed. Not much penetrated his cold, numb shell these days. He thought maybe once or twice a crack had made in the surface, especially whenever he thought about Damon. His greatest friend and enemy. The monster who left him for dead and then killed his Maggie. If Enzo were to feel anything in that moment, he guessed it would be rage - what for, he couldn't pinpoint exactly. For Damon killing Maggie or for the bastard dying before he had the chance to enact his revenge. _Salvatores, always so complicated._

Enzo knew that Damon's brother, Stefan, was somewhere in the city, no doubt coming up with some half-baked plan to bring Damon back, working alongside the gorgeous, Caroline Forbes. Half of him hoped they failed; that miserable, bastard deserved rot in hell for what he did to Maggie. The other half hoped they succeeded, so he could see his friend once more.

Wait - _where had that come from_?

Fighting off his slowly, creeping up humanity, he shook his dark head and cleared up his mind for the task ahead: finding a midnight snack. There were plenty of options. He could go for the sloshed, college boys shouting and hollering from four blocks away. Or there was woman he spotted through the window in the apartment building across the street, jabbering away on her phone. He enjoyed the nice, subtle curve between her throat and her shoulder, perfect for a hungry vampire. Or perhaps there was the unsuspecting couple, taking their time strolling down the street, enjoying each other's company.

He wasn't in any rush, he learned a while ago that the best part of feeding was not so much the kill as it was the hunt. It had been a while since he had come across anything even remotely challenging. This night was proving to be uneventful. He took another sip of whiskey.

_Clop. Clop. Clop._ The clamor of heeled boots entered his peripheral.

Enzo peered over the edge. All he could see was the back of a woman with shoulder-length, brown hair and a black leather jacket. She briskly stomped down the street, on the verge of running. "Now where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Mild curiosity caused him to discard the bottle and he jumped off the building, landing on the ground with ease. The woman continued with her brisk pace while he followed closely behind. An amused smile formed on his lips. This was always his favorite part. Watching them in their final moments, listening to the steady pace of their hearts before it raced at the mere sight of him.

She swiftly turned on her heel and headed into an alleyway.

"Oh, now you're just making this too easy," Enzo chuckled to himself before chasing after her, becoming a streak in the faded streetlight light.

Stop.

Wait, where was she? His eyes failed to pick up any movement in the shadows as he glanced back and forth in confusion.

A feminine grunt sounded behind him. He only had a second to turn around before the woman was on him. Instinctively, he caught her wrist. His eyes widened at the sight of a wooden stake poised over his chest. A couple seconds late and she would have surely plunged it in his heart, delivering him to death once more. They were only a few inches away from one another; Enzo watched her soft, pale contort in fury but there was something else in her wild, hazel eyes - excitement. Was she actually _enjoying_ this?

Moving his upper body slightly to the left, he tossed the woman down the alleyway, further into the darkness. However, instead of crashing down on the ground in a jumble like he expected, she deftly planted her palms on the pavement and performed the perfect cartwheel. When she looked back up at him, there an _actual_ smirk on her face. _Looks like I'm not the only one on the hunt tonight. _

"You know, I thought I was going to have to climb up the fire escape and chase you down but here you are. Makes my job _so much _easier." Her tone was biting. Despite her taunting, her body crouched low to the ground, knees bent, arms ready at her side and her savage eyes never leaving him for a second. She looked like a jaguar ready to pounce at any given moment. Yes! Things were finally getting interesting.

"Glad I could help." He had to admit, he was impressed; she had gotten the best of him - _momentarily_. But unfortunately for her, the element of surprise was gone and there was no way a fragile, human being such as her could take him now. He flashed her smile, before briefly glancing at the abandoned stake between them. Without it, she was defenseless.

"Ha - a vampire with a sense of humor. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"What can I say," he started, blood rushing to his eyes and fangs elongating, "I'm one of a kind."

Propelling himself forward, he hoped to overwhelm her by unleashing his vampiric form. His efforts were in vain; the vampire huntress blocked both his arms as he tried to grab onto her. Instead, she grabbed onto his shoulders and drove her knee into his crotch.

"YAH!" He barely had time to register that pain before she latched onto the sides of his head and drove her knee into his face. He didn't know what confused him more, how skilled she was or the fact that it actually _hurt_! Still stunned, he wasn't ready for the powerful kick to his abdomen. Who the bloody hell was this woman? And how the hell was she so fast and so strong?

By the time he came to, she had already picked up the stake off the ground. That's it. Enough playing around! He didn't care how well trained she was, he was going to kill her! Death was not an experience he wanted to repeat.

"It's been a blast huntress, but now - now I'm going to _**kill**_ you."

He took one step forward. A shot rang through the air. Two more sounded before he felt the stabbing pain in his chest.

"_NADINE!_" The huntress screamed, "what the_ hell _are you doing?! I HAD him!"

Slowly, he collapsed and felt a burning sensation in his chest. Vervain. His shooter came out of the shadows and revealed herself. Another woman, this time with long, black hair and dark, mocha brown skin. The revolver in her hands was still pointed at him as he tried and failed to get back up.

"Relax, Gretch. We need him alive." The two women stood over him, and by the looks on their faces he could tell that this wasn't going to turn out well for him.

"Hello, Enzo. We've been searching for you."

She pointed the barrel of the gun at his forehead and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Thoughts? I'm sorry if the dialogue was a bit shaky and honestly, the fight scene wasn't my best but hopefully I'll get a chance to improve my action sequences in the future. SPOILER: Steroline interactions in the next chapter! **


End file.
